Out of Curiosity
by myONLYwish13
Summary: When the Hana Yori Dango friends watch their own story. Domyouji Tsukasa, bought a tape that he just saw. Unknown to him, Meteor Garden was all about them. Makino Tsukushi kinda had an idea what Meteor Garden is all about.


"Makino" I turned the TV on. Tsukushi sat down beside me, "hey, why?" I pointed to the TV and some show was on, "Have you heard of Meteor Garden? You know, I bought this CD because it looks interesting. You wanna watch?" Tsukushi scratched her head, "Yeah, they said that show was popular. I heard it's about Shan Cai and some guy named Dao Ming Si.. People said he's so much like you.." Tsukushi giggled, "How come?" I glued my eyes to the television, "Let's just watch" Hm.. This show isn't so bad after all, looks interesting.. "Look, it's like Eitoku!" Tsukushi laughed, "Wait, Shan Cai… Hm.. She's a commoner.." I trailed off, "Yeah.. This is getting more interesting.." She mumbled. Well, I'm kinda getting the plot of this show. "Oh look, Tsukasa, the red tag!" My eyes widened. Red tag? So it means.. We're in it? I looked at Tsukushi, "So there's some group named F4 red tagged someone?" Tsukushi looked at me, I was dot-eyed because of the red tag. "Hey, what happened?" Tsukushi waved her hands at me, "This show, is about US?!" I raised my voice, "I don't know, maybe that's why they said that Dao Ming Si is like you.." Tsukushi pursed her lips. "Akira, Sojirou, Rui, Sakurako, Sakurako, Yuki, Shigeru, and Okaa-san will come.." I glanced back at the TV. "Hey guys! What are you watching?" Akira sat down beside me, "Meteor Garden" I answered without looking at him, "Cool, oh, look, that girl fell down the stairs!" Akira pointed out, "Sakurako, look, that girl, her name is Li Zhen, it's you!" Tsukushi said while pulling on to Sakurako's Sleeve. "Yeah, you're right, where's Tsukasa?" I looked at Sakurako, "I'm here" I raised my hand. All of them laughed. "She meant where are you in the show.." Tsukushi said while laughing. "Oh, I think it's Dao Ming Si, oh look at Dao Ming Si! PINEAPPLE HEAD!" My mother, Shigeru, Sakurako, and the rest of the F4 laughed, "Boy, that pineapple hairstyle looks funny, don't you think so Tsukasa?" Rui laughed, "Not funny Rui, it's like you're insulting my hairstyle" I sighed, "But that Dao Ming Si pulled it off very well" Tsukushi gasped, "Eh look, Shan Cai's red tagged too, but it's on her back" Sojirou pointed to the television, "Yeah, remember when Tsukushi punched Tsukasa?" My mother looked at Tsukushi surprised, "Really? Is that true?" Tsukushi nodded, it's obvious that she was nervous, "Well, Tsukasa went too far on bullying her" Sakurako pouted, "Oh, you bullied Tsukushi before?" Mother asked, "Well, yeah, past is past" Tsukushi looked at me, "You never knew how much I felt good after that" Tsukushi laughed, "Hm.. Let's watch okay?" The room was silent again.. Until..

"Look! That guy Qing He is Kazuya!" Sakurako laughed, "Yeah, Wonder how is he doing right now." I wondered, "He said he's going to attend medical school" Shigeru, Sakurako, and the others looked at Tsukushi, "Cool" Tsukushi laughed, "Qing He received a red card, I can still remember Kazuya was clueless about that red card. He said it's a welcome note" I laughed. "Innocent Kazuya.." Shigeru laughed.

*A few hours later*

"Dao Ming Feng.." I muttered, "Mother? Is that you? You look so cunning there" I complimented and pointed to the TV. "Really?" Mother smiled at Tsukushi. But Tsukushi looks like she's uncomfortable. "Well, mother, She's beautiful, right?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye, "Who? Me or the actress?" I sensed that she's getting the point of my question, "Of course you" Tsukushi laughed silently, "Look, the piano scene! The piano scene!" Mother sat beside Tsukushi, "Shan Cai did a very good job when she was having that speech." Tsukushi giggled, "Shigeru liked that 'piece' you played" I added. Shigeru laughed, "It was funky" Shigeru scratched her head stubbornly. "Was it?" Tsukushi laughed, "Yeah, unique" Tsukushi nodded. Well, look! The cookies! "Hey, Tsukushi, the cookies" I pointed to the TV. "Yeah, but it wasn't burnt!" She pouted, "Yeah, but Dao Ming Si was pretty happy." I just smiled at what Tsukushi just said.. She's right, I did like it. I can still taste the cookies she gave me before I left for New York. "Mother, look at that skinny tall girl! She must be Shigeru" Shigeru pouted and turned her back on the TV, "I'm prettier than her" She pouted again, "Well, don't get mad since it's only a dramatization, Chill, Shigeru, we all know you're prettier than her" Tsukushi said trying to calm Shigeru down. This girl -_-.

*A few hours later again*

"Okay, Meteor Garden's finished" I turned the TV off. All of them were quiet. "How was it?" Tsukushi was wiping her tears. "Hey Tsukushi, why are you crying?" I walked closer to her, "They're pretty good, and I like Shan Cai there. That Lei is cute too" Tsukushi wiped her tears. "WHAT?! You just cried because you think that Lei is cute?! How about Dao Ming Si?" I tried to sound mad. "Well, since Lei is.." Sojirou looked at Rui, "What? I'm just sleeping the whole time you were watching, so I don't know what's going on" Rui yawned, "Tsukushi still likes Lei!" I shouted, "Who's Lei?" Rui tilted his head, "Rui, you are Lei" Shigeru shook Rui, "Me? Lei? What do you mean?"Rui closed the book he was holding, "Rui, we were watching Meteor Garden, it is a Taiwanese show about all of us" Tsukushi explained. "Really? And you were Lei in that show" I showed him the case, which has the Taiwanese F4's photo along with Shan Cai. "This is Akira, Sojirou, You, Tsukushi, and me" Rui looked at the picture sleepily, "Hm.. Alright, it's not a big deal, Tsukasa.. Stop getting mad just because of that" Rui closed his eyes so he can sleep once again. I sighed, "See? Even Rui thinks so" my mother chuckled, "It's in the past now" Sojirou tapped my shoulder, "It was Lei, not Rui" I pouted, "Tsukasa's jealous, because Tsukushi-chan didn't find Dao Ming Si cute" Sakurako giggled, "Well, after all he's very handsome, and since Shan Cai loved Dao Ming Si, and they went through a lot of hell, but it didn't matter to them" Tsukushi winked. I looked down trying to hide my red face, "See? Tsukasa, don't get jealous over such fictional guy" Rui tried to calm me down, "blabbity-blah!" Tsukushi laughed, "You're still gonna argue with Rui?" Tsukushi sat beside me, "Okay, I won't anymore" I sighed, "Xiao Zu looks cute by the way" Shigeru grinned, "Really Tsukushi-chan?" Shigeru giggled, "Well, yeah" Tsukushi nodded, "Monkey, you're not" I disagreed. Shigeru just rolled her eyes. "The rain scene made me cry" Sakurako wiped her tears away. I looked at Tsukushi. The memory of that time made me feel a little gloomy.

*Flashback*

"Did you ever see me just as a man?" I asked Tsukushi, who has her back turned on me. I waited for her reply, We were standing there at the corner, "Without the family, mother crap and all.."

*end of flashback

"Tsukasa!" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Eh? What?" I shook my head, "What are you up to? We've been calling you many times, but you never responded" Tsukushi raised her voice, "Sorry, Tsukushi" We heard a knock on the door, "Sumi masen, lunch is ready.." One of our housekeepers said in a soft voice, "We'll be there in a second" The housekeeper bowed to us and left, "Let's go!" I walked out first.


End file.
